Disclosed herein is a blend of poly(arylene ether) and thermoplastic polyester that exhibits enhanced properties, such as improved impact strength and nominal strain at break.
Poly(arylene ether)s are commercially attractive materials because of their unique combination of properties, including, for example, high temperature resistance, dimensional and hydrolytic stability, and electrical properties. Combinations of poly(arylene ether) with polyesters into compatibilized poly(arylene ether)/polyester blends are known. Compatibilized poly(arylene ether)-polyester blends seek to achieve a balance of properties needed for commercial applications, such as dimensional stability and impact strength. Unfortunately, known poly(arylene ether)/polyester blends do not provide a sufficient balance of properties to make them commercially attractive. It is therefore apparent that a need continues to exist for compatibilized poly(arylene ether)/polyester blends, which overcome some or all of the aforementioned difficulties.